


Snowstorm

by BeccaShannon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaShannon/pseuds/BeccaShannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4 spoilers. SwanQueen. When they get trapped by the Snow Queen, Emma decides to make the best of a bad situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowstorm

It was her fault really. She had already been stuck inside an ice cave before with Elsa, and that was a complete accident. This time however, it was on purpose and completely her own fault. She should have known that running after the Snow Queen and backing her into a corner would end badly. At least it was only her and Regina Mary-Margaret and David had stayed at home to watch the kids.

They had been searching through the forest when they found an ice trail, and it led them straight to the Snow Queen herself. Who overreacted, in Emma's opinion. They weren't there to hurt her, they had only wanted to talk and find out what she wanted in Storybrooke. But she had assumed they were there to hurt her, and had conjured the mother of all snow storms to get rid of them. Luckily, through the blizzard she had spotted something, August's old trailer. Struggling, they finally made it to the trailer, slamming the door shut behind them. The trailer shuddered from the ferocious blizzard outside. Sitting on the couch, Emma turned to Regina.

"What now?"

"Now, I suggest we wait it out. She can't keep this going forever, it's too much power ." Regina shielded the door, ensuring it wouldn't blast open with the wind and sat down beside Emma.

"We just sit here till it dies down?" Emma asked, rubbing her hands together, trying to get the warmth back in them.

"Unless you want to brave that storm, I'd personally rather stay here."

"But it's freezing in here." Emma stated, still trying to warm her hands.

Regina sighs, sometimes she wonders if Emma ever remembers she can wield magic. Regina conjures some sticks from the other dry side of the forest, places them on the floor and lights them with a fireball.

"There, it's not so cold now." Regina smiles at her, raising one eyebrow as if to tell Emma that she could've easily done that herself. Emma notices this and leans in to her, laying her head on Regina's shoulder.

"Y'know, I think I know a better way to warm both of us up."

"Better than an actual fire, really Emma?" Regina's voice is teasing.

"Yes. It's called sharing body heat." Emma snuggles in closer to Regina's side.

"I'm sure that only works when one person is warmer than the other, not when both parties are equally as cold." Regina points out.

"We're alone, and I'm cold. Just come lie on the bed with me." Emma stood up, grabbing Regina's hand and leading her over to the bed. Emma lies down on it first, getting comfortable she opens her arms towards Regina, an open invitation that she can't resist. Regina smiles at her, she really is too cute sometimes, and lies down beside Emma.  
"See, so much warmer now." Emma kisses the top of Regina's head and pulls her slightly closer.

"Emma, we're further away from the fire now."

"Well maybe I just wanted some time with you in my arms while we're stuck in here anyway." Emma confesses, "Just play along with it."

"Fine. Miss Swan!" Regina exclaims.

"What?" Emma is startled by her.

"I do believe that your lips seem remarkably cold." Regina smirks at her.

"Oh really? Whatever shall I do?" Emma smiles back at her.

"I think I can warm them up for you." Regina whispers, leaning in to kiss Emma sweetly on the lips. She pulls back to smile warmly at Emma, before leaning in again for a longer kiss.

It may have been both their faults that they were trapped in the trailer by the Snow Queen, but it was worth it.


End file.
